Muldoon
was a pirate aboard the Walrus under Flint's command, serving as the ship's gunner. As gunner, it was his responsibility to ensure the cannons remained in good condition and to oversee the gun crews. Biography Season One Muldoon, among the rest of the Walrus's crew, is on the beach cleaning the Walrus of barnacles. He soon begins to complain about John Silver's cooking, telling both Silver and the Captain that it's causing diarrhoea. Flint tastes some of the undercooked pork, and tells Muldoon that it cannot be the pig causing his sickness and sends him back to work. The crew plans to breach the ''Andromache's ''bunker by lowering Lars, an African crewman covered in soot, into the hold with a smoke grenade. Lars is to get within throwing distance and toss the grenade through a muderhole. While Bryson and his men choke on the smoke, the vangaurd is to then break down the door and finish them off. Muldoon prepares Lars' smoke bomb, and hands it to him with an ignitor, telling him that the wick is fast so he should only light it when he's close to the bunker. Lars is then lowered into the hold by Joshua and Joji and is able to get within throwing distance, but he is shot and killed by Hayes before he can complete his mission. Muldoon commands the gun crews as they prepare to take on the ''Urca de Lima, ''however when they get to her reported location, she is nowhere to be found. They soon come across the Spanish Man O' War. Flint plans to have the ''Walrus ''pose as a Spanish merchant vessel and have the ''Ranger ''sail away flying the Black in order to lure t he warship between the two ships. The ''Walrus ''is to rake the Spanish ship from stern to bow and the ''Ranger ''from bow to stern. Before the gun crews can fire however, Dufresne launches his mutiny. He tells the crew of Flint's numerous crimes and shoots him in the shoulder when he attempts to fire a cannon himself. Silver, using the distraction, sneaks to an unattended cannon and fires it at the Spanish Man O' War, which returns fire. Muldoon then commands the gun crews in firing the cannons at the stern of the warship. Despite some intial success, the warship is able to turn its broadsides on the pirate vessels, destroying the ''Ranger. ''The ''Walrus ''is able to sail away and is beached on the shores of Florida. Season Two Despite half the crew dying in the failed attack on the Spanish Man O' War, Muldoon survived and made it to shore with the the rest of the crew. He is among the crew when Flint addresses them with the plan to leav e the gold and instead take the Man O' War. Flint and Silver swim aboard the warship and manage to kill the lookout on the mainmast, but both are captured. Before they can be killed, Muldoon and the rest of the crew arrive in longboats and kill the Spanish crew. They set sail with the Spanish Man O' War before the cannons on the beach are able to do any significant damage. While they are sailing back to Nassau, Muldoon walks into the galley and demands that Silver and Randall hurry up with the food. He also tells Randall not to spit in his bowl and everyone knows Randall does this whenever he feels ornery. Muldoon warns Randall that he'll know if his bowl has been spat in. Before he leaves the galley, he calls Silver and Randall curs. He listens with amusement to Silver's attempts at giving the accounts of goings on, and watching Silver get beaten repeatedly, before the sails of a merchant ship are sighted. Dufresne commands them to pursue and board her, successfully doing both. While Dufresne leads the vanguard aboard, Muldoon stays behind. Things go awry however, when the Merchant Captain realizes that Dufresne is not Flint. He whistles to his men, signalling them to attack the pirates. Dufresne retreats with heavy losses and is indecisive as to what to do for their next move. Flint then steps in and commands the gun crews to sink the merchant vessel, to prevent word from getting out that they were beaten by sailors. The crew acquiesces to Flint's commands, and Muldoon stares in amazement that Flint is once again captain. As they approach Nassau, Muldoon listens with the rest of the crew to Silver's account of goings on. He is displeased by Silver's announcement that only he and Flint are going ashore, but obeys. He listens to Flint speech to the crew on deck, where Flint tells them that they must get Vane out of the fort before they can return to Florida to claim the gold. The next day, Muldoon commands the gun crews that blow apart the fort's walls. After a significant breach is made, Flint orders them to cease firing and prepare to go ashore. The crew lands on the beaches of Nassau, led by Flint and Hornigold. The men are instructed to wait on the beach and are expressly forbidden from visiting the brothel, out of fear that the whores might coax the location of the ''Urca ''gold out of the pirates. While the crew waits for further orders, Muldoon attempts to keep Logan from going to visit his favourite prostitute Charlotte, reminding Logan that they were under orders from Flint not to leave the beach. Logan cannot stand the boredom, and tells Muldoon that either he's going up the hill to have sex with Charlotte, or he's having s ex with Muldoon and imagining he's with Charlotte. Muldoon, weighing his options, lets Logan go, telling him to say hello to Charlotte. Logan was later killed, along with Charlotte, by Anne Bonny. When Silver is doing a head count of the crew for Flint, Muldoon tells him that he'll be a man short, for Logan went to the brothel. When Silver finds Logan dead, he concocts a story where Logan and Charlotte fled together. After Flint announces that he will no longer assault the fort, Horngiold demands a vote. The combined crew of roughly 100 men assembles in an empty warehouse. Hornigold gives a speech telling them how Flint is untrustworthy and will betray them all. He tells them that Flint betrayed Gates and himself, and that they'll be next on the list if they vote for Flint. He says all of Flint's promises are smoke and mirrors, and he just lies for his own gains. The crew then overhears that the gold is gone. Flint then sends Silver to speak to the crew on his behalf. Silver commiserates with them, and says he's sure half of them already had that gold spent in their heads. Muldoon asks Silver what he was going to do with the money, and Silver answers he was going to walk away and never look back. Silver says that as pirates, they've only chosen the life they lead out of necessity. He goes on to tell them that Flint has offered them a way out of that life, where they can still be free but no longer have to be outlaws. Muldoon and the vast majority of the crew then vote for Flint. En route to Charles Town, Nicholas falls from the mainmast to the deck, dying as a result of the fall. Muldoon attends the funeral, where Nicholas' body is thrown into the sea. Abigail AsheAfter arriving in Charles Town, Flint, Miranda and Abigail Ashe go ashore while the crew remains on the ship, closely watching the shore. At night, Muldoon and many other members of the crew lounge on deck and listen to music played by some of the other crew members. They are surprised by the crew of Charles Vane, who come over the sides and attack them. Muldoon fights back, along with the rest of the crew, but they are overwhelmed and captured. Muldoon and the rest of the crew are shackled and held prisoner on the main deck. After hearing of Flint's capture and impending execution, Vane decides to remain and rescue Flint instead of leaving with the ship. Vane leaves with half his men, leaving the rest with Jenks on board. Jenks doesn't have the numbers to sail or to fight Charles Town's patrol ships. Vincent tells Yardley that he can give the names of men willing to help him and Jenks sail away. When Yardley leads some men to retrieve Silver, Muldoon and the rest of the crew stand up and begin struggling with Vane's men before Yardley threatens to have them all shot. Silver is interrogated by Jenks for names, but Silver refuses to give any, realizing the rest of the men will simply be killed. After refusing even after Jenks shoots Vincent, he begins breaking Silver's leg with the blunt end of an axe. Meanwhile, the keys to the shackles were secretly stolen and the former ''Walrus ''crew rises up and subdues Vane's men. After Billy rescues Silver, Dooley and Muldoon take him to Dr. Howell. Muldoon assists Dr. Howell in amputating Silver's leg, promising that the crew will take care of him. The crew then returns to Nassau. Season Three After the ''Walrus ''is repaired and refitted, Muldoon and the rest of the crew return to their former ship, with Silver now elected quartermaster. When they come across the abandoned Straight Arrow, Flint leads the vanguard to search her while Muldoon remains abord with the rest of the crew, watching the empty ship. Silver then spots th e Orion following them. The ''Walrus ''attempts to flee, but the ''Orion ''catches up. The crew is surprised to hear Benjamin Hornigold, now a privateer in the service of the Crown, offer them pardons. Muldoon stands near Joji as he and the rest of the crew listen to Flint give a speech telling them not to surrender to the British, for the the British fear them and their pardons are the act of a coward. Flint, knowing that they cannot fight and hope to win, directs the ''Walrus ''into a storm, hoping to shake Hornigold off their tail. Muldoon and Silver were down in the hold of the Walrus during the storm, plugging up small leaks with wooden blocks and sailcloth. When Silver nearly collapsed due to the pain in his leg, Muldoon attempted to help. He sympathized with Silver, saying he understood what it was like to feel like the one who will get left behind. However, during their conversation, a cannon barrel tied to the wall breaks loose and pins his legs against the wall. Despite various attempts by Silver to move the cannon barrel, as well as shouting for aid, he remained trapped. As the water level rose, Muldoon spoke of how he heard drowning is not so painful a death, and when he could no longer keep his head above water, Silver held his hand as he died. Memorable Quotes Image Gallery Muldoonpro.jpg Muldoon&Gates.jpeg Walrus crew eVI.jpeg Muldoon Joji1.jpg Flint and Crew IX.png Crew on the beach2.jpeg Dooley Logan Muldoon.jpeg Muldoon&Logan2.jpeg Vincent Nicholas Muldoon.jpeg Muldoon beaten.jpeg Muldoon captured.jpeg Muldoon Dooley Wayne.jpeg Muldoon&Silver.jpeg Muldoon loading cannon.jpeg Joji&Muldoon.jpeg Muldoon s3e2.jpeg Muldoon in the hold.jpeg References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Category:Walrus Crew Category:Deceased Characters Category:Recurring Characters